A SasuHina One-Shot
by ShiroHyUchi
Summary: Hinata gave birth. Sasukes afraid of losing her again...


this is my first one-shot. please enjoy and review (Thumbs Up).

.

Lavender/white eyes stared straight at her small hands in her lap. Her body was hurting her, her heart pained and her brain had a killer head-ache.

" "

Hinata slowly closed her eyes and opened them raising her head to look at her doctor.

"How are you feeling?"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"You can't talk yet...or never" She whispered the last part and smiled at Hinata "He's healthy and in care of the nurses. Would you like me to bring him in?" Hinata nodded. The doctor called the nurse. She came in with a bundle of blue towel with a baby rapped in. the Nurse lay the child in her arms. Hinata said nothing but held her son close to her, she looked him over and smiled. The nurse and doctor left closing the door behind them softly.

'you look just like your father' she thought softly.

the child opened his eyes. black coal met Lavender/white. Hinata felt a pang of pain shot throe her heart.

Hinata didn't know why but tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know what was what. She was happy she made it throe child birth, she was happy she got to see him before she passed but,but...what was after but? Hinata lay him down beside her. she hadn't name him yet, his father. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was not here to witness his childs birth. Tsunade send both him and Naruto on a last minute mission two days ago. Sasuke promised that he'll be back before their sons birth...

'where is he?' Hinata thought as she stroked her sons cheek. He stared right back at her with his beautiful coal black eyes.

"S-Senshi..." she croaked out kissing his forehead. The pain in her body got worse when it just stopped and Hinata started to feel numb.

'Sasuke' was Hinatas last thought when her eyes closed and the baby started crying.

.

.

"Sasuke, I'm sure Hinata hasn't given birth yet!" Naruto shouted from behind him. The two Konoha ninjas just finished their mission on was now heading back to Konoha in full speed. Sasuke was running faster than him, that Naruto could be sure that he could surpass both Lee and Guy-sensei.

Sasuke pay him no mine 'damn it Hinata, wait for me!' he ran faster.

Naruto cursed the teme was now running faster. "Teme!" he ran to ketch up.

.

.

Sasuke burst throe the hospital door in sweat. looking around he spotted Sakura.

"Haruno" he called. Sakura jumped and turn towards him.

"Sasuke-kun" she gasped "your back...early" Sakura tried hiding the hurt and pain in her voice, but Sasuke caught it.

"where's Hinata?"

Sakura looked down. That angered Sasuke "Where is she? Where is my wife!" he shouted grabbing her by her shoulder.

"Sasuke, we can't let you see her"

"what?"

"Hinata-chan...Hinata-chans heart stopped and she's now in the operation room" Sasuke felt his heart stopped and let go of Sakura.

"W-what about our child. Is he alright?" Sasukes voice was shaking.

Sakura smiled "I'll show you to him"

.

the nurse whipped his face after she fed him "Now your all full" she giggled when he started too drool. Whipping his face she put him by her shoulder and gently pat him, waiting for him to burp.

"there he is" Sakura said looking throe the window. Sasuke just watch 'He looks just like an Uchiha. But has Hinatas soft features' he looked away and felt guilt.

He wasn't here for his childs birth, he let this happen to Hinata. He was going to lose her _again._

"Doctor Haruno!" a nurse came running to them.

"What is it?"

The nurse whispered in her ears. Sakuras eyes widen and looked at Sasuke "excuse me" before following the nurse.

Sasuke watched her leave and turned back to watch his son. He covered his face as a tear left his eye.

.

Sakura walked in and ran to her bed side "Hinata-chan"

Hinata opened her eyes and she smiled "S-Senshi..." she raised her hand weakly.

Sakura held it "He's OK" she smiled "Sasuke-kun is here"

Hinatas smiles widen.

Sakura giggles.

.

Sasuke held his son as he walked to Hinatas room. 'What if she didn't wanted to see me. What if they only called me to say my last goodbyes' Sasuke got goosebumps by the second one "No, Hinata will never leave me not _again_ " he whispered to himself and looked at his son "she can't leave us"

Sakura walked out "Oh, I was about to get you" she smiled at him. Sasuke was shaking a bit, he felt weak. "She's up and don't worry, this is not a goodbye" she said and walked away.

Sasuke breath in and out before walking in and he nearly gasped.

Hinata looked beautiful laying on the hospital bed. Her long Indigo hair spread out around her like a halo, her pale skin, her pink healthy lips and her closed eyes. Sasuke frowned and walked over beside her.

"Hinata"

no answer. Sasuke panicked and started to shake 'please kami no'. He held his son in one hand and use the other too caressed Hinatas cheek 'she's cold'.

"Hinata" he said a bit louder but softly.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled "gomen, I was resting" she said softly holding his hand in hers. Sasuke just looked at her as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Hinata pulled him down and kissed him. He kissed her back. their son began to squirm in his arms, they pulled away. Hinata whipped his tears.

"its okay" she held his face "I'm not going anywhere. Never" she kissed him again. Sasuke smiled.

"good, because I know I wouldn't be able to handle a life without"

Hinata giggles and weakly reached for their son. Sasuke helped her hold him.

"What did you name him" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked at him.

"I thought you wanted to name him" Sasuke shook his head. Hinata smiled "we both named him"

"Senshi right?"

"Hai, Senshi" Hinata pulled Sasuke down again to hug him and kissed him before leaning on his shoulder "our little Senshi" she closed her eyes.

Sasuke was still smiling "arigato, Hinata. for loving me, for being my wife and giving me a family" Sasuke hugged her both and Senshi "I love you, Hinata. I love you and always will"

"I love you too...Sasuke" Hinata sighed in his shoulder and fell asleep.

Sasuke laid them all on the hospital bed and Senshi between them. Kissing Hinata and then Senshi on his forehead before falling asleep dreaming about the future to come.

.

.

The End.

.

Hope you guys like it and I look forward of making more in the future...


End file.
